A Thinker's Thoughts
by Keynn
Summary: She was the thinker. He was the actor. - Pokeshipping


_**Dislaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**_

_Edited: February 26, 2012 _

* * *

**A Thinker's Thoughts.**

_Pokeshipping_

Ash was not stupid.

He was dense, stubborn, over enthusiastic, a bit of a spaz even, but not stupid. Never stupid. Yet, it seemed that the longer he traveled, the more people thought he was just that. Because the one thing Ash lacked was the thought process behind each action, and therein lay the problem.

And where _she_ came into play.

Misty wasn't stupid either. She was just, in more ways then one, different from Ash. He grinned, she groaned. He ran, she chased. He was careless, she was not. If not for her Ash would have fallen flat on his face in a pile of mud with nothing to do and no where to go. Because naturally, she was the _thinker_ and he was the _actor_.

_He's just reckless._

"Misty?" Ash waved a hand in front of her face a few times, walking backwards in an unbalanced and almost humorous way. If he had thought it through he might have considered walking at her side instead of backwards. Ash was not as coordinated as he might have liked to believe, and Misty knew this. She knew he would fall, already suppressing a smirk when he stumbled. Hands already out to catch him. He laughed, scratching his head, and moving his hat up and down as he did so. Pikachu clung on to it, eying the ground with the anxious face of a pokémon whose life had suddenly flashed by it's line of sight. "Thanks." He grinned, she just had to roll her eyes.

"Yeah."

He had the sense to walk forward after that, taking strides to match Misty's. Brock walked on ahead, flipping through the travel guide, determining where they might try for next. Misty and Ash were left to themselves in a rare silence. In all it's truth, Misty also knew that that wouldn't last long either. In a sudden movement Ash was again making himself animated, he stepped a pace in front of her so that Brock would know that he was addressing the both of them, and then:

"I can't wait for the next gym!" he declared, grinning. Misty sighed.

"You don't even know what city we're going to." She stated logically.

Ash was unfazed by her words. "How can you train without knowing what your up against?" If he'd bothered to think about it, it would have made sense. Going into a battle against an opponent you know nothing about was never a wise decision, something he should have learned when battling Sabrina. Though that never seemed to bother Ash before, why should it now? Misty knew.

"Don't sweat it Mist! Me and Pikachu have got it covered!" The grin lit up his face. Lit up everything about him. Misty smiled. They _never_ had it covered, but the way he and Pikachu seemed to be anticipating it, with their identical looks of determination, and laughing, one might have thought otherwise.

"We'll see." She muttered. His grin didn't leave. He put his hands behind his head, looking around, Misty's gaze following his.

"What's that?" He wondered allowed, pointing to a hole off to the side of the pathway. Misty looked at it for a moment, thinking it probably wouldn't be a wise idea to investigate the question. She turned to Ash.

"Just leave it alo-." He words fell on deaf ears. Ash was already at the hole. Him and Pikachu, looking into it and around it. "Ash, stop being stupid! That looks like teddiursa cave." She groaned, he was so reckless! She fumed when he didn't come and stayed silent as he continued to poke at the hole. The shadow that had eerily been cast over her didn't even seem to reacher her senses. The growl, however, did. She didn't have to turn around. She knew that it was an ursaring. Taking a deep breathe she did the one thing she could, she ran. Grabbing Ash in the process and then taking off at an incredibly fast pace down the path. Rushing past Brock, screaming words better left unsaid and hitting Ash all the while. His face was in a mixture of shock and amusement. She looked anything but.

When she finally stopped it was only because they had hit a creek. Misty glared at the water, fuming irritably. Now they would have to wait for Brock to find them and hope the ursaring wasn't behind him. Ash was laughing, which was the only thing that brought her glare from the water back to him. She looked at him for a moment before deciding it'd be a good time to hit him, which she did.

"How is this funny? Do you _ever_ think?" She yelled, her arms thrown above her as if to prove a point that should have been obvious to anyone with half a brain. He wasn't laughing anymore but the smile remained. Misty's face soften and she let out a calming sigh. She couldn't be mad at him with that smile. It was just too much of an annoyance faking anger constantly. Really, he didn't anger her as much as she let on to believe.

"Come on Misty, we should have stayed! I could have battled it!" He smiled. Misty rolled her eyes, he never thought things through.

"No Ash, the only reason it attacked us was to protect it's teddiursa. Did you really want to attack a mother?"

As if it had clicked in his head Ash looked away, mumbling an '_oh_' before turning back to her and smiling once more.

"Thanks for stopping me." He stated. Again he scratched his head. "You know I'm not good at thinking. . ."

Misty laughed at his choice of words. Realizing his error Ash raised his hands, waving them in front of his increasingly reddened face.

"Not like that!" He defended. Misty smiled.

"I know."

Because she was the thinker and he was the actor.

* * *

_As a challenge to myself this is my first one-shot, and my first pokeshipper._

_Sorry for lack of fluff. As I progress so to will my ability to write romance. . . hopefully. Anyway, if you wouldn't mind any grammatical errors you catch will you notify me? As much as I try, I have never been able _to catch them all_._

_Thanks to **ThePhantomWolf **for pointing out a few mistakes. :)_


End file.
